The present invention generally relates to rolled material dispensers and particularly to an improved spindle for existing dispensers for rolled material such as toilet paper.
Unauthorized removal of toilet paper from dispensers is a major problem in commercial and public restrooms. Specifically, increased costs result from theft of toilet paper from such restrooms. Further, the toilet paper is often used in vandalism in the restrooms or in adjacent areas, resulting in additional cost for cleaning or repair. Various approaches exist to prevent or reduce unauthorized removal of toilet paper from dispensers. Many of these approaches involve specially designed dispensers including locking systems having keys. Such approaches were generally disadvantageous because they may not be utilized in existing dispensers and generally required the use of keys or the like by restroom maintenance personnel to place toilet paper in the dispensers.
Another problem faced in commercial and public restrooms is the premature replacement of partial toilet paper rolls with new rolls. Thus, the costs of toilet paper for the restroom are increased because of the inefficient use of less than the entire roll.
Thus, a need has arisen for dispensers which prevent the unauthorized removal of toilet paper and like rolled material which does not require keys or the like and which is of a simple construction. Further, a need has arisen for a method for preventing unauthorized removal of toilet paper which may be utilized in existing dispensers without replacement. Additionally, a need has arisen for a dispenser which prevents premature replacement of partial rolls of rolled material with new rolls.